habbo_big_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Habbo Big Brother Wiki
Habbo Big Brother Habbo Big Brother is a reality television franchise created by producer and owner Carl Jordyn in 2014.The show follows a number of contestants, known as housemates, who are isolated from the outside world for an extended period of time in a custom built house. Each week, one of the housemates is evicted by a public vote, with the last housemate remaining winning a cash prize. The show has been running constantly since 2014 and has been ran solely by habbo award-winning TV host Carl Jordyn. Nobody else has presented the show, as of yet. Habbo Celebrity Big Brother Series One (March 2014) The first ever series of the show that aired was completely a test-run. The producers of the show contacted Carl Jordyn who at this point had only left Habbo X Factor UK and finished the show in fifth place. Carl was named as an entertainer throughout by the public and was therefore the first person contacted by producers of the show to present. Carl admits to have been 'unsure' about doing it at the beginning however, after a long, hard decision, he came to the conclusion that he would go ahead and become the brand new host of the brand new Habbo hit-show. Upon the show's first announcements, it did recieve much positivity since the idea had never been done before, and the idea shocked many. When Carl was announced as host, people were shocked and confused since he was an aspiring custom artist just months before, and was now hosting a reality TV show. However, Carl did recieve positive feedback, as well as some negative from his previous X Factor judge claiming he was 'desperate'. Just two weeks later, the eye was revealed (pictured to your right). As you can see the eye had a star symbol in the middle as well as some basic shapes around it. The show then revealed just hours after the eye reveal that show would begin in November 2012. Everyone was shocked that it was so close and expected it to begin much later. Carl admits to have 'struggled' to sign up some big names, due to people being unsure of how the show would work, and doubting it from the offset. The producers were then in panic mode, and regretting making the show. However, Carl was sure he would sign up celebrities for the first run. In March 2014, the first live launch of the show began infront of a live full audience peak of 34. Carl and the team were shocked that the ratings were so high and were then thrown back into applauding their final decisions. The show launched with controversial twitter spatter Alarna, custom artist Re-Union, upcoming artist Tujemeh, tribute iBRITNEY, known wrestler Ashley Dye, upcoming artist Oscar Luke. In 2013, only 6 housemates entered for the test run series, and the show sparked already, much positivity and likability. The show back in 2013 had no live feeds directly from the House, however, the show was known for having a Live Tent which was accessible for the public to watch whenever they pleased. After sparking much controversy Ashley Dye was the first housemate to be evicted with a whopping 76.4% of the public vote to evict against 0scar Luke & Alarna. Many expected the result outcome due to Ashley having a "bad name" in the industry at the present time, however, since she sparked so much arguments, people were unsure. Ashley Dye received nothing but boo's as she left the House to a very huge crowd. The second evicted housemate was Alarna with 37.5% of the public vote to evict against iBRITNEY and Tujemeh. Alarna was very quiet in the House despite having such negativity also surrounding her. She was known for having many arguments in the industry, however, inside the House she only sparked debate with Re-Union during a team task. The third evicted celebrity was tribute star iBRITNEY with 66.7% of the vote to evict against Tujemeh. She had many arguments throughout the House, and it came as a shock to many that she was evicted against Tujemeh since he was very new at the time, and Britney had been in the industry for a while, and had a very supportive backing. After, the iBRITNEY's eviction it was then announced to the all-boy final that they had made the final, which meant Oscar Luke, Tujemeh or Re-Union would be crowned the first Habbo Celebrity Big Brother champion. After a 6 day series, the finale had come... the show once again got huge viewing figures as their room reached the maximum of 50 people, which was very unexpected. But the time had come, it was then revealed that the voting had closed and many people were in the audience to support their favorite housemate. The voting had closed and Carl spoke to the house and revealed that Oscar Luke had finished in third place with only receiving 12% of the vote to win. He left the House with a huge crowd reaction and many cheers. Then once Oscar was out. Carl announced the winner... it was between Tujemeh or Re-Union, the crowd was backing Re-Union from the beginning since he was the 'biggest star' in the lineup according to news accounts. Carl spoke to the House and revealed that Tujemeh finished in second place with 24% of the final vote to win. Tujemeh was also overwhelmed with support as he exited the House. Which then meant that the last housemate standing inside the House was succesful custom artist Re-Union who had WON the first ever series of Habbo Celebrity Big Brother with a huge 64% of the vote. He got a huge reaction from the crowd, and as the series drew into a close, social media went crazy and began to speculate if the show would be returning, as many people were then interested in going into the House to compete as a housemate! Re-Union walked away with a whopping £100k prize as well as his fee. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse